Swampert x Gardevoir
by Frenzy2bro
Summary: Swampert has bumped into the life of a female Gardevoir, and decides to make her life better by helping her and her brother, Garchomp, on a adventure through a lifetime of events. Pretty obviously i don't own Pokemon. I hope you enjoy. Also, expect lots of weird shippings. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1 The begginning

It was a rainy day, and the whole ground was covered in mud. The place was windy, and it was cold. Average temperature for the town of Kile river. Anyways, someone was running from a bad day. A Gardevoir, and her brother Garchomp were both running to take shelter. "Let's go home!" Garchomp yelled.

"I know, just hold up OK?" Gardevoir said back to him. "The rain is falling hard, and home is up the street."

They took another run to their building. Gardevoir scrambled to get the right key to put in the lock, so she decided to use her psychic abilities to unlock the door. She then saw something in the distance, a figure. It was standing in the mud, with no problem. It had no fear of getting dirty. It looked like a blue figure moving around in the mud. It took off. "I wonder who that was." Gardevoir said to Garchomp.

"Probably a Blastoise or something." Garchomp said back. It couldn't be a Blastoise, Gardevoir was sure of it. It looked more muscular, more agile, a little shorter.

"Anyways, i got the door unlocked, you can go inside. I need to do something." She walked towards the figure, trying to look if it had left for good or not. She then came up to a big, blue thing that had to big black frisks on its head. It had a big black tail, and muscular arms. "Swampert." Gardevoir said to it.


	2. Chapter 2 The meeting

"Um, ok what else could i be?" Swampert asked her with a sarcastic face. He looked a little big, and a little frightening. He had a huge mouth, and big hands. He seemed to have a friendly look on his face though. "Anyways, what do you want? Anyone could get sick in this rain."

"But your in the rain." Gardevoir said concerned. She always cared about others, no matter what their age was. He was about her age, and looked like a student at her school.

"Hey number one: I'm a water type. Number two: I am the mud fish Pokemon. Number three: Do i know you? Wait, are you that Gardevoir in science class? No no, that one is shiny." He was confused, and had little idea of what was going on.

"I should head home, see ya later." Gardevoir said to him. When she entered the apartment, Garchomp was worried and panicking.

"OMG WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Garchomp yelled at Gardevoir. He was furious and mad. "I thought that Blastoise had done something to you."

"Clueless, that was a Swampert." Gardevoir giggled right after. She looked out of the apartment. He seemed to be occupied with his own tings. Like taking out the trash, and eventually taking out some Pokemon that tried to invade. He was a new person at Kile river, and she knew it. He was so weird and different than anyone here. He did things like, stand in the rain. It was cold here, and it didn't bother him at all. That was not normal.

"I sense two love birds, or how should i put this? Two love fishes?" Garchomp teased. Gardevoir shot right up and felt a cold chill down her spine.

"What are you talking about?!" Gardevoir yelled back. "I just met him, nothing is going on!"

"Yet." Garchomp teased again. "You were just staring at him for a while."

"NOTHING IS HAPPENING!" She launched at Garchomp, punching him in the face.

"OW!" Garchomp said as he fell back. "Ok, ok, let's get some sleep."


	3. Chapter 3 The red sun

That next morning, it was bright. Unusually bright. The sun shined on all the land. It was bright yellow. Maybe it was coming to call down on the world. Take revenge for all who have done it wrong. No, it couldn't be. Solgaleo has no reason to be mad at them. Anyways, it was a really bright morning, more than usual. It was like fire was on the ground.

Gardevoir P.O.V

"Arg." I said as i looked at the bright sun. Dang, that is bright. Way brighter than usual. But i'm getting ahead of myself.

"Gardevoir?" Garchomp yelled from the kitchen. "Breakfast!"

"Coming!" I yelled. I could smell the pancakes. It was strong. I looked out the window, adjusting my eyes to the brightness. I saw Swampert again, he was stretching and started running somewhere.

"Hey. Good morning." I said to Garchomp. He looked back and waved. "I'm going out, to look at something."

"Yeah but..." I interrupted him.

"Remember Garchomp, i'm older than you." I said to him in a bossy way. "so i'm going out."

He took a big sigh, then said, "Fine, go ahead." He looked worried, and was shaking a little bit. The poor guy. I wish mom and dad would come back sooner.

Outside was extremely cold for how bright it looked. It was a freezer out here. A cold chill went down my back, and i shivered for a bit. Then started walking in the direction where Swampert had ran. He looked like he was holding something then. Flowers maybe. He might be going to another house, to tell a girl his real feelings. When i walked some more, i caught eye of him. He was sitting, calmly meditating or something like that. He seemed so calm. Then i noticed why he was there. A Grave, two maybe. For the Legal parents of Swampert, died in a fire 2019.

2019? That was years ago. Well, one year ago. more like a month ago. it was 2020 this year. I wonder why he was there. What fire? When did he have time to bury them? Too many unanswered questions filled my mind.


	4. Chapter 4 It feels nice

Garchomp P.O.V

Well she seems to look up to him. Ever since that day, she seemed quieter. I wonder, i can tell. No doubt about it. She might not even know she likes him yet, that clueless girl. I have an idea what love feels like. But she never did, only toward me, her brother. so maybe she is confused, trying to figure out why she is feeling that way. I better get him to treat her nicely. If not, _I'll destroy that old fool._

I'll hope for the best. "Garchomp?" Gardevoir asked me as we walked toward school. "What is it like to..."

Oh no, she is going to ask about love isn't she? Oh crap. What do i say? It feels nice? I'll go with that, and right now, that is all i'm thinking about saying.

"To be in a tight swimsuit?" Gardevoir asked. I know i looked dumb, but it came out. I couldn't help myself, because it was all i was thinking of.

"It feels nice." I said so stupidly. I even looked at her embarrassed face, mouth wide open. She was laughing so hard. 'NO, IT ISN'T WHAT YOU THINK, I-I WAS THINKING ABOUT YOU ASKING ABOUT HOW LOVE FEELS!" I was screaming loud. "CAUSE I THOUGHT FOR SURE YOU WOULD ASK"

"Why would i ask?" She said to me, still giggling.

"I don't know, you know, that Blastoise you saw last night." Gardevoir stared at me, why?

She fell down, hitting her head on the pavement. Maybe i said something wrong, then at that moment, a Swampert came to help us out.


	5. Chapter 5 The competition

Swampert P.O.V

What is this school? It was so weird, and seemed to be so, so small. It was the great school of Arceus, more like the small school of Magikarp. Anyways, the kids looked pretty normal. They seemed to keep a good attitude. That all changed when one of them came up to me. "Hey you look new. Let me show you around." I looked at him, which he seemed to be a Hydreigon. I mean obviously they aren't so hard to make out. Why am i talking to you like this? Erg, ever since then, I've been so off track.

"Sure, Wynaut?" i said to him. I know i know, it was terrible. But hey, it is a free country. I have been doing puns since i was little.

"Hey that was good! Jokes are pretty hard to Exeggcute." He said to me. I laughed, and pretty hard. "Come on now, we have time to show the whole school." I could probably see the whole school in five minutes anyways. The size was small. I followed him to a HUGE school. Damn it was big. Way bigger than it looked from the outside. I could not help myself.

"WHAT THE F..." I looked around. "FIRETRUCK?!" I said luckily. Phew, i think they did not notice what i was about to say. Wait of course they did. Why don't i think straight? ARG I just wanna hit myself in the face. But i can keep calm. They walked, maybe thinking i was an idiot. My new self is, pretty stupid if you ask me. I was always an A student. Now i keep it, but i still can't think straight. WHY? Just _WHY?_ Maybe, no. Please don't think about that. It hurts.

"I know, pretty impressive right? Hey, you know fires here are pretty rare. So don't worry about it ok? I know you wouldn't be worried, considering your type. But still." Then it happened. My body got weak, weaker then weak. I felt like i haven't eaten in days. I having drank in years, but i drank ten minutes ago. Chains? Yup chains everywhere, all over my body. On my arms, and legs, and even, well, you know. I couldn't stand. My eyelids were closing. ARG It happened again. I think i'll pass out. Maybe i would have. I feel a pain on my chest. Is someone pushing? well i still can't get up.

"C..." A muffled voice was in the air. a female maybe. C? What? Maybe she meant to say see. Wait a second, if she was pushing my chest, then uh, i guess c for, CPR?! Come on, no one is crazy enough for..."Here goes nothing!" God, right smack on the lips. Really, i need to get up, fast. If i don't, she won't know i'm ok, and she'll do it again. Then it is clear. Open Swampert, open your eyes. COME ON.

Gardevoir P.O.V

Well my shiny version, or more commonly known as better me. She did everything correctly, she always had it going. She was a perfect me version. Almost, beside her self-centered self and huge ego. Wow, was she enjoying it? Omg, i guess she is one heck of a pervert. What was i feeling? Jealousy? No, i wasn't in love with him or something. Maybe, no. _Come on Gardevoir, keep it together._ Maybe i was. I looked at him. He looked completely knocked out, while Ms. Smooch-Him-Up over there was having the time of her life.

Then at that moment, he opened his eyes. "GAHHHH, WHAT THE?! I'M OK NOW SO STOP!" He backed off quickly. She smiled at him, like she was totally innocent. Yup, all boys are attracted to her, even my brother. I guess that is just how it is. He must be falling head over heels with her right now. I blushed over to the right, wishing i could be gone and not have to look at him falling in love with the snot. "You were doing it wrong." He said to her. "You weren't blowing." I was blushing even more now. I couldn't take it. "Your lips were just on my face, but no air was coming through."

All the boys rolled their eyes, a lot of "you should be grateful" were coming out of the boys mouths. She seemed to like the resistance of him though. like love was a competition for her. I might have not been in love with him, but i wanted to beat her in the competition. If she was a Gardevoir that could attract boys, so am I.


	6. Chapter 6 The lunch

Shiny Gardevoir (Kamila) P.O.V

Well he seemed to be resistant. I have not have had any of those before. He seemed not in love. Wow, he was a picky one. Really, that was my favorite part of him now. I hated being a shiny Gardevoir because it was so stressful. all the boys were looking at me, and in love. he is starting to make me feel less stressed. i just hope he doesn't fall in love with me. I guess that is the end of that.

Swampert P.O.V

All the boys were looking at me. What did i do? I just rejected the person who supposedly saved my life. So i don't get what is wrong with that. I guess that wasn't a good impression on myself. "Psst passed out kid. Or Swampert if I may." Hydreigon again. He seemed to be as confused as i was. "That was Kamila. K-A-M-I-L-A." What a weird way to spell that name. But i guess it was ok. everyone here was weird. "She is good with the boys here. She loves t show it off, and is a great kid overall. You didn't fall in love with her, which is rare. Anyways, lunch is next, so sit with me. I'll help you out a lot."

The cafeteria was HUGE. I mean HUGE. You know a basketball court? Multiply that by 3. Wait correction 30. Anyways the food here was awesome. This school didn't get its name for nothing. I had my mouth open for quite a while now. Hydreigon was sitting alone. No, a Sylveon? Wow, one wrong word, and Hydreigon is dead. "Whoa Hydreigon, what kind of kid did you invite? He looks like bulk, and the gym had a baby. Then that baby worked out for all his life." I had no idea what she was talking about, but she was a little flattering.

The food? Well that was for you to decide. Pokemon eat totally different from humans right? Oops, fourth wall break. My bad. Anyways Hydreigon told me all about the school history. Right, I wanted to go ask for dessert. While going up i bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry." she said. Well, I guess there is no escaping this awkward fellow. I wonder, what is this Gardevoir's name. "Hey wait, i know you."

Gardevoir P.O.V

Good job Gardevoir, bump into awkward city. he was taller than expected, so she kinda bumped into his chest. Face first. Luckily, it couldn't get any worse. Looking up, he looked like laughing. I felt like laughing. Maybe a little. But i did not want to go down that road. "Hey" i said. Wow, i guess i do feel something for him. Maybe hate. I DON'T KNOW. _Just tell him how you feel. Maybe he'll understand._ No, i wasn't sure what i felt. Maybe nothing, and i wa freaking out about nothing. Then i noticed i was standing there for a while. "Uh i'll go that way." I said to him. He looked confused, but carried on.

Garchomp P.O.V

Yup, she was love. Maybe not. She was a little confusing. She had no love life, and was a little obnoxious. Maybe she could figure out what was going on. Maybe it would all slide under her feet. No, i couldn't be. I need to ask her. I need to tell him. I need to end this. If i don't, she could end up breaking her own heart. He could break it. I need to know the details. Then while i was thinking, i noticed i was staring at a guy. "DUDE, NOT INTERESTED!" He said. He smacked me in the face. I landed head first on the ground. I knew what i was doing today. Right after my little nap.


	7. Chapter 7 Our family My family

Swampert P.O.V

Have you ever been, you know, wondering? What happened to me? Well then. I always was adopted. Yes, there we go. But that wasn't the worst part. My adopting parents loved me. They knew i wasn't one of them. But they treated me like that. But, what did i do in return? Nothing, i treated them horribly back. I didn't like being adopted. I really didn't. But they still cared for me.

I guess heaven thought of my wish, and took it. I didn't want it. I was out, trash texting my mom. While walking to the building, a Charizard's tail was getting a little too hot. It was burning. The whole building caught fire. It was like, maybe even Arceus decided to burn the world. Then at that moment, I noticed something. The floor my "mom and dad" were on was the one burning the most. Well then...

"Are they going to be OK?" The Audino was trying he hardest to calm me down.

"We are doing our best." She was so calm, but i can see she was nervous. The injuries were extreme. My "parents" were grass types. It hurt me. Then, I just blacked out.

While i was napping, I saw them. Sitting by a tree. "Swampy..." Mom was eating a sandwich, maybe a little weird in this moment. "Come on and eat with us!"

"Ok what is happening?" I said to them. They looked at each other.

"Our lives will come to an end. But we want to spend them with you."

"Aren't you mad at me, you were always there for me, but i was never there for you." They smiled. What were they thinking?

"You, are the best thing that ever happened to us. We will always love you. Don't ever think we won't. We know it is hard being adopted, so we-we just couldn't tell you right away."

"I don't understand, I was like, one of the worst things that happened to you. This was all my fault."

"How?"

"I didn't help you out. I was a water type. I just could have done something."

"Don't you think you have done enough? What you have done will live inside you. What you have done for us, well we will leave that for you to decide."

"Don't leave me. I can't live without you." Tears were falling from my face. Imaginary or not, these were my parents.

 _"You are the reason we were alive our whole lives. You are the reason we still lived until this time. You are our Knight, knight in the fight. Adopted or not, you are our son. Our family."_

Why were they getting blurry? Were they, going? Gone, all that was left was a half eaten sandwich and the tree. The picnic blanket. The tree. The grass. _You are our son. Our family._ Yeah, my family.


End file.
